<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yours Truly by venusn0va</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613795">Yours Truly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusn0va/pseuds/venusn0va'>venusn0va</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happiness is a Butterfly [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story: Asylum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort Character, F/M, Kit Walker - Freeform, Letter, POV, Post-Briarcliff, sister jude - Freeform, y/n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusn0va/pseuds/venusn0va</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>POV - Kit Walker writes you a letter while you two are separated so he can take care of Sister Jude.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kit Walker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happiness is a Butterfly [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yours Truly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My Dearest Y/N,</p><p>Long time, no see, huh? I bet you want to know how Sister Jude is doing and what it’s like over here. So, I might as well start explaining.</p><p>After I rescued her from Briarcliff, I helped her through the withdrawal from the drugs they had her on that were making her crazy. The kids like her. Thomas will sometimes sit with her and Julia likes to help out around the house if I’m busy.</p><p>I don’t see Jude lasting much longer, though. She had gotten better for a bit. But now, she’s getting weaker. Enough of the sad stuff.</p><p>I do miss you. Very much. The kids do, too. I think Julia had gotten more attached to you than you think because she tries her best to read the book you always read to her at night by herself even though the words are too big for her.</p><p>Thomas especially misses those grilled cheese sandwiches you’d make him. I try to replicate your recipe but i haven’t gotten it down yet. </p><p>I wish you could come by soon but I know that you can’t. I talk to Jude about you and she says you seem lovely. She says I don’t deserve you but she’s playful like that. I just know you two would get together well. You both have that sarcastic personality.</p><p>But how’ve you been? I hope everything is going fine over where you are. I hope our distance isn’t affecting you as much as it is me. I know it’s tough but we’ll get through it. We always do.</p><p>When you get back, you can make the kids grilled cheese and read Julia Alice in Wonderland until she falls asleep and then it’d be just you and I for the rest of the night. That’s the only thought keeping me alive through this, anyways.</p><p>Have you heard of Lana and her success with her book? I’m proud of her. But, I just don’t get why she hasn’t shut down Briarcliff yet. I bet you’ve read it already. You’re always on top of the new books that get published.</p><p>I have to go now. The kids should be waking up soon and they have to get to school. Have a good day, my love. I miss you and love you very much.</p><p>Yours truly,<br/>K.Walker</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>